charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Y Tu Mummy Tambien
Y Tu Mummy También is the 10th episode of the fifth season and the 98th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A lovelorn demon mummifies Phoebe in his quest to find the perfect body to hold the spirit of his dead lover. Cast 5x10Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x10Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x10Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x10Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x10Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x10Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x10Jeric.png|Jeric 5x10Isis.png|Isis (in Phoebe's body) 5x10Sandra.png|Sandra 5x10Saleswoman.png|Saleswoman 5x10Coroner.png|Coroner 5x10OfficerWorley.png|Officer Worley 5x10Officer1.png|Officer 5x10Officer2.png|Officer Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Isis *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Isis *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Adrian Paul as Jeric Co-Starring *Shannon Engemann as Sandra & Isis *Amy Leland as Saleswoman *Dwight Bacquie as Coroner *Greg Benson as Officer Worley *Doug Sinclair as Officer #1 *Brian David Cohen as Officer #2 Magical Notes Book of Shadows Jeric A Demon known not only for his witch killing, but also for his rituals of mummification. His evil dates as far back as ancient Egypt and in the past few decades he has surfaced in the Middle East, Cairo, Istanbul and Tripoli. He can be identified by the sand that is left behind in the wake of his dematerialization. Spells ''Mummifying Spell'' Jeric first casts this spell to mummify Sandra. He later casts the spell again to mummify Phoebe. :Saqqara tiet ushebti 5x10P1.png|Jeric has cast the Spell to mummify Sandra. 5x10P22.png|Jeric casting the Spell to mummify Phoebe. ''To See What Someone Has Been Scrying For Paige casts this spell to let the Scrying Crystal show what Sandra had been Scrying for. It turned out that she scried for Phoebe. When they found out Jeric was after Phoebe, they orbed to Phoebe, but they were too late: Jeric was just Teleporting away with Phoebe. :''Scrying secrets, come to me :drop again so I might see. ''Possession Spell'' Jeric casts this spell to transfer Isis' Spirit from Sandra's body to Phoebe's body. He later used the same spell to transfer Isis' Spirit from Phoebe's body to Paige's. The spell is roughly translated as: Please transfer the life force. :Khet mastaba hotep ka Y Tu Mummy Tambien.jpg|Jeric transfers Isis' Soul to Phoebe's body. 5x10PossessionSpell.png|Isis' Soul is transferred from Phoebe's to Paige's body. ''To Drive a Soul out of a Body'' After she possessed Phoebe's body, Isis cast this spell. She hoped it would drive Phoebe's soul out of her body, but the spell didn't work. Phoebe's body then started to burn up and required Jeric to transfer Isis' Soul to another body and mummify Phoebe's. :Together no more through time, :expel her soul, leave only mine. ''To Drive Isis' Soul out of a Body Piper cast this spell to drive Isis' Spirit out of Paige's body. However, Jeric thought it drove Paige's Soul out and thought he finally was united with his love. Paige however hit him and rushed over to Phoebe and Piper and cast the Spell to demummify Phoebe. :''Two warring souls now burn inside :where only one can reside. :I call upon the Power of Three, :to save her body and set her (Paige) free. ''Demummifying Spell'' After Piper drove Isis' Spirit out of Paige's body, Paige casts this spell to demummify Phoebe. At first, Isis was the only one to know this spell, but because Isis was in her body, Paige also knew this spell. After Phoebe was demummified, Piper blew up Jeric, saying he and Isis now at least were together. :Dromos wabet khufu nemes akh Powers *'Mummification:' (through Mummifying Spell) Used by Jeric to mummify Sandra and Phoebe. *'Sand Teleportation: '''Type of Teleportation used by Jeric. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Sandra's Scrying Crystal into her hands. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Phoebe, but he was unable to because Jeric cloaked his tomb. *'Cloaking:' Used by Jeric to cloak his tomb. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole, trying to kill himself. He later used it to attack Piper. *'Conjuration:' Used by Cole to conjure a guillotine and a basket. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the guillotine. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *Cole blasts a way into Jeric's tomb. *'Sand Manipulation:' Used by Jeric to attack Cole. *'Glamouring: Used by Leo to glamour into Jeric and back into himself. *Power Tapping:' Piper was able to tap into her baby's powers to scry for Phoebe. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Cole to create a Portal to send Piper back home. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' Used by Cole to stop Paige's orbing. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Leo and to blast Cole several times. She also blew up Jeric. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Leo to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. *'Summoning:' ''(probably through a Spell) Used by Piper to summon Cole to the Manor. *'Force Field:' Used by Piper's baby to protect Piper against Cole's energy balls. 5x10P1.png|Jeric mummifies Sandra. 5x10P2.png|Jeric using Sand Teleportation. 5x10P3.png|Jeric Sand Teleporting out with mummified Sandra. 5x10P4.png|Paige telekinetically orbing the Scrying Crystal. 5x10P5.png|Paige and Leo (with Piper) orbing to Phoebe. 5x10P6.png|Jeric Sand Teleporting to Egypt with Phoebe. 5x10P7.png|Leo trying to sense Phoebe. 5x10P8.png|Cole trying to vanquish himself with energy balls. 5x10P9.png|Cole conjures a guillotine. 5x10P10.png|Cole conjures a basket. 5x10P11.png|Piper freezing the guillotine. 5x10P12.png|Cole fading out. 5x10P13.png|Cole blasts himself a way into Jeric's tomb. 5x10P14.png|Jeric attacks Cole, using Sand Manipulation. 5x10P15.png|Leo Glamouring into Jeric. 5x10P16.png|Piper is tapping into her baby's powers while Scrying. 5x10P17.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 5x10P18.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 5x10P19.png|Cole creates a Portal to send Piper to the Manor. 5x10P20.png|Paige starting to orb. 5x10P21.png|Cole stops Paige's orbing, using Teleportation Manipulation. 5x10P22.png|Jeric mummifies Phoebe. 5x10P23.png|Leo orbing in. 5x10P24.png|Piper blows up Leo (who still looks like Jeric due to his Glamour). 5x10P25.png|Leo reconstituting. 5x10P26.png|Leo reverses his Glamour. 5x10P27.png|Piper summons Cole. 5x10P28.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P30.png|Cole attacks Piper with energy balls. 5x10P31.png|Piper's baby uses a Force Field to protect Piper. 5x10P32.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P33.png|Piper's baby defends Piper against Cole's energy balls. 5x10P34.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P35.png|Cole fading out. 5x10P36.png|Cole fading in with Piper. 5x10P37.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P38.png|Piper blows up Jeric. 5x10P39.png|Cole fading out. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of magic and knowledge. *'Scrying Crystal:' A small crystal used by Isis and then Paige to locate a witch. *'Egyptian Scarabs:' Egyptian magical artifacts used by Jeric to transfer Isis's soul into another body. Notes and Trivia *The WB title for this episode is "The Mummy's Tomb". *Cole has turned completely evil once again, just as Phoebe initially feared, due to the massive weight of the powers he has absorbed and her rejection. *This is the sixth episode in which Phoebe is evil, and the third episode in which Paige is evil, although they are possessed and not evil themselves. *When told by Cole that she has to choose between Phoebe and Paige, Piper asked Cole "How can you be so evil?" and he replied "It's a gift". This was also said in "Murphy's Luck" when Prue asked the Spirit Killer "How dare you hurt people this way?" and he answered "It's a gift". * This is the first of two different occasions where it was stated that Phoebe was responsible for Cole's fall to insanity. The second time was in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" during the sisters' trial. *Alyssa Milano learned to belly dance for this episode. Cultural References *''Y Tu Mummy También'' is a spoof on the Mexican movie "Y Tu Mamá También" which translated means "And your mom too". *Piper quotes Caroline Astor when she says, "If you've got it, then you must flaunt it". Glitches *Piper's hair keeps going from in front of her shoulder to behind while she is in the attic talking to Leo and Paige about Jeric. *Leo's haircut changes from being trimmed to longer again in between scenes. *When Piper and Paige are scrying for Phoebe, Piper is using the normal crystal pendant; when they found her, it is a different crystal. Continuity Errors *The Force Field protecting Piper during her fight with Cole was golden yellow, while in all previous and future instances when this power is used, the force field is blue. Gallery Episode Stills 5x10-04.jpg 5x10-03.jpg 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-01.jpg Screen Caps 5x10-1.png 5x10-2.png 5x10-3.png 5x10-4.png 5x10-5.png 5x10-6.png 5x10-7.png 5x10-8.png 5x10-9.png 5x10-10.png 5x10-11.png 5x10-12.png 5x10-13.png 5x10-14.png 5x10-15.png 5x10-16.png 5x10-17.png 5x10-18.png 5x10-19.png 5x10-20.png 5x10-21.png 5x10-22.png 5x10-23.png 5x10-24.png 5x10-25.png 5x10-26.png 5x10-27.png 5x10-28.png 5x10-29.png 5x10-30.png 5x10-31.png 5x10-32.png 5x10-33.png 5x10-34.png 5x10-35.png 5x10-36.png 5x10-37.png 5x10-38.png 5x10-39.png 5x10-40.png 5x10-41.png 5x10-42.png 5x10-43.png 5x10-44.png 5x10-45.png 5x10-46.png 5x10-47.png 5x10-48.png 5x10-49.png 5x10-50.png 5x10-51.png 5x10-52.png Quotes :Jeric: Who are you? :Cole: (offering a hand shake) Oh, Cole Turner, I used to be the Source Of All Evil, you're Jeric right? :(Piper expells Isis from Paige to the afterlife and blows up Jeric) :Piper: Well at least they're together now! :(Piper and Cole are fighting) :Leo: Hey! What are you doing? You're both invincible! This is pointless. :(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are talking in the living room) :Phoebe: That's my niece in that belly! :Paige: She's my niece too. :Phoebe: Hi niece! It's your favorite aunt Phoebe! International Titles *'French:' Un corps pour deux âmes (One Body for Two Souls) *'Czech:' Trable s mumií (Troubles with the Mummy) *'Slovak:' Múmia v správnom čase (Mummy at the Right Time) *'Russian:' И твою мумию тоже tvoju mumĳu tože (And Your Mummy Too) *'Spanish (Spain):' Y tu mummy también (And Thy Mummy Too) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Y tu momia también (And Thy Mum Too) *'Serbian:' I ti si mumija (And Your Mummy) *'German:' Mumienschanz (Mumm(i)ery) *'Italian:' La Mummia (The Mummy) *'Italian (British DVD):' Mummia mia! (My Mummy!) *'Hungarian:' A múmia (The Mummy) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5